the ninja and the assassin
by the assassin of hope
Summary: when she left adam she was sure that her hopes to find the one. but when a boy ran right tho her her life well be change forever. johnny(oc)Xblake and ?(new oc!)X yang
1. Chapter 1

The ninja and the assassin ch 1, a theft.

This is a pairing sent in by my good friend PoteniallyHarmful A pairing for my OC JohnnyXBlake. *all of a sudden my door got kick in by yang* yang:WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASSASSIN!? Me:oh just a small side story from the tale of the bloodwing clan. Yang:I CAN SEE THAT BUT WHY ARE YOU PAIRING MY JOHNNY WITH BLAKE!? Me: my friend send in this pairing and her vote out ranks yours. Yang:BUT MY JOHNNY NO ONE ELSE HAS HIM! Blake:looks up from book* it's just a story Yang you can still have him but in this story he well be mine. Yang:NO F**K OFF HES MINE! Tackles* me:whoa kittens got claws. Woof woof. Wait, no that's right. ONTO THE STORY!

Blake pov dorm 5:00 A.M

I can't help but to think back to the day I left my friend Adam on that train a few months ago after that day I was sure I would not trust anybody else anymore until I met Ruby,Weiss and Yang they became my new best friends but I was still sure I could not trust any boys. Even now I was afraid of what might happen if Adam finds me. I walked out to the living room and turned on the tv but I left it on 7 vol so that anyone doesn't wake up. I turned it to the news at 5 to see what's going on. "Welcome back if your just joining us a dust store was robed but nothing to major was stolen but a lot of the stores food was rob, this is the 8 line of thefts in the last 6 days." Said the reporter. Then it turnd to a wired logo with the assassins creed sign but a bird was in the center. "Blake what you doing up this early?" said Ruby rubbing her eyes. "Oh I was wondering what the news had to say today." I said turning off the tv. "Well we are going into town later today you in?" she said getting herself a glass of milk. "Yeah I needed something to clear my head." I said getting up.

Downtown 10:00 A.M

We were having a wonderful day but then a person In a bright white robe with a hood ran tho us and we heard someone yelled. "THIEFT! HE STOLE FROM ME!" yang sigh. "Oh well there goes our day." She said taking off her sunglasses. We got our weapons out and we chased after him. He did some fancy footwork. "Oh no he's one of those parkor running guys!" said Weiss looking at his moves. We had him in a dead end area. "It's over we have you surrounded!" said Ruby. He had his back turned to us he was touching the walls. He turned around and we saw him wearing a white mask with the eyes and mouth with black circles. "Is that a shyguy mask?" said Yang looking at it. He swings his arm to the side and a hidden blade came out. "Really am sorry dude but I don't think a small blade can do anything bad." Yang said in a joking voice. "PLZ I WISH NOT TO KILL ANYONE!" he said in a robot voice. "You're a thief!" said Weiss pointing her blade at him. He looked down at the ground. "Is it stealing if it's already stolen?" he said. This is had to be one of the weirdest question A thief has ever say what kind of thief is he? He pulled out what look like a card. "HERE PLAY WITH MY COPYS!" he said putting the card down we saw a life size clone of him but with it a black robe. "Don't kill them, just make sure they don't chase me!" He said. The clone nodded and he ran right at us. He climb up the side of building. "BLAKE YOU GO AFTER HIM WE GOT HIS CLONE!" said yang punching it in the face. I did not answer I just chase him up there. He walked over to the end of the roof to look down. "Looks like you ran out of roof." I said getting my weapon ready. "I really didn't want to hurt a pretty women like yourself but you force my hand." He said getting in a fighting style. I could not help but to blush at his comment. 'GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME HE IS THE ENEMY HERE!' I thought shaking the blush away. I ran right at him I was sending punch after punch he block them but he never hit back. "Fight back." I said getting pissed. "No." He said. Then I got a kick in and it sent his mask flying off. He got back up and his hood has fallen off. I saw the face of the very man I was running after for the last half hour, he had light silver hair and green eyes. "m-my mask!" he said in a normal voice. Then I felt something in my neck then everything went black. "Do not try to find me kitty cat." I heard his voice in my head.

I woke up in my bed. "W-what happen?" I said my head feels like I got hit by bus. "You were shot by a blow dart but as soon as we remove the dart it melted." Said the nurse. I saw that it was dark out. "How long have I been out?" I said getting up. "7 hours your teammates took you in here they also wanted to know what the guy looked like in the morning." Said the nurse. She told me that Weiss put my book in the nightstand. I can't help but to think back to the fight. Did he say that to me? I sigh and just open my book.

A/N me:whoa I like how this turned out. Yang and Blake: are both beaten up* me: whoa it's just one guy you two. Yang:he….is…. mine… Blake: in that one fanfic. Yang:yeah but we…. Me:WHOA THIS IS RATED T!

OKAY REAL A/N I STILL LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND FOR THIS IDEA YOUR AWESOME!

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja and the assassin ch 2 the brotherhood

I don't own rwby.

Blake pov

The Next day I told my team what his face look like. "That was all I know, then when I was about to get him I was shot in the neck." I said. "We also found this when this." Weiss said putting something on the table. It was A wristband with the logo from the news. I must have got it off him when I kicked him the face. "This logo was on some book in the library." Ruby said holding the book out. Sure it had the logo there was one problem…. It was sealed tight not even making Yang mad would open it. "Wait I got a idea." I said garbing the wristband. I put it on the seal on the book it open up we saw something in was a saying dating back to a very long time ago. 'Nothing is true everything is permitted-Altair 1190" in bold letters. "Wait….. MY MATH TEACHER SAYS THAT ALL THE TIME!" Ruby said out loud. "Well it's time to ply him a small visit." Yang said.

Signal 2:00 pm

"Students you must always know this….. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Said a man in his 80's. "Are you sure that he is in this brotherhood?" Weiss said looking at him. He was a very old man, his hair was all grey and he has trouble moving around. He looked over at us. "Hey class it's Ruby she's back!" he said pointing at us. They were cheering for her. "Hello there I was wondering if I could get a moment of your time?" Ruby said. "For one of my student's always okay class just work on some homework I well be back in a few minutes." He said walking out with us. "So how can I help you?" he said taking a drink from his tea. "What are the history behind these?" I said putting the book and the wristband on the table. He kinda spit out his tea. "I have never seen this logo in my live." He said. I saw that his eyes were looking sacred. 'bingo' I thought. "But I really need to get going." He said getting up.

One hour later..

I know that he was part of the brotherhood the way he looked at the stuff. We trail him to the spot where we lost that thief. He was feeling the walls like him but he stop doing what he was doing. "I know your behind me." He said. We all were shocked. "If you saw us why didn't you say anything!?" Weiss yelled out. "If you really wanted to know about the brotherhood you had to chase the white rabbit until it got to its home." He said reaching into his coat to pulled out a older looking one to the one we have. "You really want to find this one assassin?" he said moving a poster to the side to show a keyhole in the wall. "YEAH!" said yang. He sighed. "Okay but you all must promise me that you won't say a word of what your all about to see." He said putting his wristband in the keyhole. We all nodded. He turned it to the side and the wall open up to show A elevator. "Get in." he said entering it. We all enter it. We saw only two buttons one was a arrow going up and one going down that looked like the logo. Ruby press the button and we went down. When the doors open I saw a underground castle. "When the great earthquake happen in 1997 the city just built above us but we never really left." He said. I saw a lot of hooded people talking, walking around or training. "H-how many people are here?" Yang said looking over at 4 of them looking at them. He looked onto a pad. "586 people." He said looking at the pad. Ruby look shook. "How are we going to find him?" I said looking around. "I can make this easy, what did he look like." He said looking at the pad. "Silverhair and greeneyes." I said. "I don't need a pad to tell me, his name is Johnny." He said putting his pad away. "Well where is he then?" Weiss said. "He might be in his room he spends most of his time in there anyways." He said pointing to the castle.

We were outside his door. "Okay who got that cheep shot at him?" he said looking at the four of us. I hold my hand up. "Okay then you are the one going to talk to him." he said getting out of the way. I just nodded and enter. I saw that his over coat was hanging by his dresser he himself was on his bed reading a book. "Eric I told you that I didn't go soft I just did not want to hurt that one girl. He said still reading his book. "Who's Eric?" I said. He looked up from his book. "KITTY CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU FIND!?" he said. So he was the one that called me that. "First off my name is not kitty, it's Blake!" I said in rage. "Fine of it your way." He said putting his book away. "Well my teammates and were wondering why you took that guys stuff?" I said. "That man was a templer he stole it first and that brings us both back to the thing I told you and your friends is it stealing if it was already stolen." He said putting his overcoat back on. "I never really did get around to think about that." I said. He was telling the truth but I still didn't trust him but there's something about him I can't place my finger on. "So you're a ninja?" he said. "I guess you can say that." I said. "Well then kit- Blake show me the skills you can do and this time I am not going hold back." He said opening the door. "WAIT FOR ME!" I said chasing after him. For the first time in a long time I laugh I haven't done that when I was with Adam why am I acting like this. "Was she laughing!?" said Weiss.

AND BOOM! A/N SO WHY DID I PICK THE NICKNAME KITTY CAT FOR HER WELL HER BOW KINDA LOOKS LIKE CAT EARS. THE NEXT CH WELL BE MUCH LONGER. ALSO ERIC WELL DEBUT NEXT CH!


	3. Chapter 3

The ninja and the assassin ch 3 fight.

Blake pov

I chased him all the way to A open area where I saw a train line above us leading into a hole in the wall. "Question have you ever been on a train?" He asked putting something on his arm. "Sadly yes." I said. "Well this is kinda like that, put this on." He said tossing me the same thing he put on. I put it on my right arm and when I felt a button I pressed it and the fount moved. "We call that the skyhook." He said getting on a red line. He jumped up and it attach to the train line. "These are magnets?" I said looking at it. "Yeah just jump, it well do the rest." He asked. I was kinda worry. "Come on don't be A… Oh wait." He said. I jumped and it attach. "That better not have been A cat joke." I said. "Okay now press the button and when I detach from the track get your finger off the button." He said. He then moved into the hole in the wall. I press it and I was getting near him. We were in the dark cave like hole the only light coming from the lights above the track and when we got out I saw a few houses and an arena. He detach and I did what he told me I was coming in to hot when I detach I landed on him. When I got up I saw the way I landed. I was on top my right leg was in between both of his legs, I was blushing like crazy. "WHOA JOHNNY!" said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. But I saw a blowpipe on his back. "Oh I know you I shot you yesterday, good times." He said. I got off him and looked at the other guy. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME!?" I said feeling the spot where it hit. "You were going to kill my teammate so I shot you." He said drinking from a bottle of water. "ahhhh my head what happen?" Johnny said rubbing the back of his head. "She landed right on you." Said the guy looking at his phone. "And here I thought that cats can land on there feet." He said rolling on the floor laughing. Then his friend then show him a picture he blush. I looked over his shoulder to see a picture of the landing. "I am so sorry!" I said bowing. "It's okay you'll get better at that." Johnny said taking the skyhook off. I did the same. We walked all the way over to the arena but I could not help but to wonder why I feel like this, for the first time in a long time I'm having fun. We were in the arena. "So it's Johnny vs who?" said the hooded guy. "Her name is Blake." Said Johnny. "Blake this is my teammate, Eric." Johnny said patting him on his back. He then went up to a tower. I looked up to see my face and Johnny's side by side saying fighting now. "Rule 1 of the fight pit no weapons." He said taking off his hidden blade. I put my chain scythe to the "side. Rule 2 of the fight pit when you are down for 10 seconds you are out." He said. I nodded. "And the last and final rule…. Don't run." He said before putting his hood on. I ran right at him he block me. He garbed my left arm and swing my whole body to the side. "You ready to give up yet?" he said fixing his overcoat. I ran right at him and punch him in the gats. "Not even close." He said.

A few hours later…

We were both hurt and we were ready to fail over and let the other one win. "You…..give…..up yet?" I said holding my arm. He just nodded. I saw that his upper lip had A cut. "Your lip." I said. He felt it. "Just a cut it well heal in time." He said sitting down. "You know for A cat you sure got a lot of energy." He said smirking. "Am going to let the that one go." I said sighing. I saw my team. "BLAKE WHAT HAPPEN!?" Ruby said looking at some of the wounds I gotten. "Just some training." Johnny said putting on his hidden blade. "Training…THIS LOOKS LIKE A WARZONE!" yang said looking at the arena. "Well these two are very hardcore on fighting that it made this looks like a warzone." Said Eric jumping off the pillar. "Am going to go take a shower, Eric can you give them the rest of the tour?" he said looking at his friend. "Well do." Eric said putting his hand on his chest. "Okay I will see you all later, see yeah Blake." He winked at me before he jumped onto the skyline. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Weiss said looking at me. "N-NOTHING!" I said hiding my blush. Why the hell is this happening to me he's not like Adam in fact he's even better then him. Johnny was care free, smart and the assassin's code to never kill the pure is nice Adam never cared about the people he hurts all of them including me… I never really talk about him and my own friends don't even know who he is…

We were walking around in the old town. "And if you look to your left is where we make the hidden blades." Eric said pointing to the old black smith shop. "So what is your deal?" Yang said looking at me. "What do you mean?" I said looking at her. "You and Johnny where you two… you know." She said. "What?" I said wondering what she means. "You know….. kissing?" she said. I blush at her comment. "N-N-N-NO!" I said. "In her defense they were beating the crap out of each other then sucking faces." Eric said recalling the war. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I said. "Look it's your thing we don't care if you had a boyfriend." Yang said. "I think I need to talk to you about someone I used to know." I said. If the others and I are going to get along I need to tell them about Adam. "Who?" Weiss said looking at me. "His name is Adam he was my best friend before I join beacon." I said looking at the floor.

FLASH BACK.

"Okay go set the charges." Adam said looking at the cargo. "What about the crew?" I said wondering why he wanted me too. "What about them." He said with no care in his voice. I was shocked I thought I known him destroying ak-130s is one thing but human live, that's crossing the line. Later on the outside we were looking at each other. "Am sorry…" I said disconnected the carts. For the rest of the ride I was sad, crying and heart broken.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Then I join beacon the very next day." I said holding my weapon. "If I ever see him again I well end him." I said. "He sounds like a jerk…" Ruby said looking at me. Then something happen they all hug me but Eric just looked at the skyline. "Here he comes." He said pointing to Johnny in normal clothes he wore a black shirt with a design of a bird on the fount. He had worn out jeans on and black combat boots. "Johnny why are you not wearing your robes?" Eric said. "Come on Eric it's not like we are on a mission today and for the fact that they were dirty." He said. "Well I can see that." Eric said cleaning his blowpipe. "Look if you need help with Johnny just say the word." Yang whisper in my ear. We saw Mr. miles walk up to us. "It's time for you and your teammates to leave." He said. We all nodded.

Exit to upper lv. 8:30 P.M

I was about to enter the elevator until Johnny went up to me and hug me. "See you later Blake." He said. I was shocked but I hugged him back. When we return to the surface we all headed back to the school. "So are you going to go back down there?" Ruby said looking tired. "I might in a day or 2." I said. Later that night when I was changing into my pjas. Something fell out of my back pants pocket. "What's this?" I said picking it up. 'Blake I know we just met and not in the kind of way most people meet, I was wondering if we could do a nicer meeting and not to get shot in the neck by a blow dart.~Johnny. "Did he just ask me out on a date?" I said looking at the note. I'm still not sure if I can trust him but I well give him a shot, it could be fun.

A/N ALSO I LIKE TO THANK MY NEW BETA FOR HELPING OUT! OWO

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT! JUMPS OFF TOWER*


	4. Chapter 4

The ninja and the assassin ch 4 re-meeting

Blake pov

I woke up around 8:00 A.M. today I was going to meet Johnny in the town. I got up and walked to my dresser and put on my normal attire. I walked out into the living room to see Ruby drinking milk. "Hey Blake." She said. "Hey." I said. Telling Ruby and the others about Adam gave me closer. "So my sister had a visit from one of Johnny's friend's last night." She said. "Oh I didn't hear anything." I said wondering why I didn't hear anything. "Will I saw Eric without his shirt on." Ruby said setting a flush back.

FLUSH BACK 1 HOUR AGO….

"Yang I need help with something hoping Weiss put the cookie jar on the top of the shelf and I can't reach it." Ruby said opening Yang's door. "Yang you…..up." Ruby said looking at the site before her. Yang was on top of Eric kissing him (THEY HAVE THERE CLOTHES ON EXCPAT ERIC HE DOES NOT HAVE HIS SHIRT) "Oh morning Ruby." Yang said looking at her. Ruby back up slow up to the back of the door.

END OF FLUSH BACK

"She came out 5 minutes later she got me the jar and told me to forget what I saw, she even use her prop from men in black 3 on me." Ruby said ending her story. "Oh lord." I said faceplaming. "He left a half an hour ago." Ruby said eating a cookie. "Anyways why are you dress so early in the morning?" Ruby said looking at me. "Oh I was going to head into town." I said heading to the door. "Blake….. go have fun with him." Ruby said grinning at me. "H-how did you know that?" I said. "When you're not telling people the full truth you're left ear twitches A bit." Ruby said. I sighed. "I hope so…." I said heading out.

Downtown 9:00 A.M

I saw Johnny reading A book he was wearing a normal black hoodie then his normal robes. He wore a black shirt with giant metal bird on the fount of it.(songbird from bioshock.) he wore black jeans and the same pair of combat boots from the day before. He looked up and smile. "Good to see you." He said getting up to hug me. "Oh wait… hi my name is Johnny." He said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you my name is Blake." I said playing along. "So how did you get a free day?" I said. "Well me and Eric where on a mission last night so we got a free day off today." He said showing that he wasn't wearing his hidden blade. "Well your friend kinda got seen by Ruby this morning." I said. "Well I told him to let her sleep. But he said. "There will be other times for that." I haven't seen him after that." Johnny said recalling the story. "Well he might be back underground trying to get some sleep." I said rubbing the back of my head. "So I did happen to get the whole day planed." He said looking at his watch.

Later that day.

We had a fun full day. First we went to the park then had a race, I won but almost lost. Then we had something to eat. He pay for everything. We were on top of tower looking over the town. "I can see why you assassins do this you can see everything above here." I said looking at the sun setting. It got cold a bit. "You cold?" Johnny said. I nodded. Then I felt something around me it was hoodie. I looked at him. "You can keep it I got like hundreds like that one." He said smiling at me. I put my hands in the pocket. 'Why would is he being so nice to me? Should I tell him about Adam?' I thought looking at him. "You okay?" he said looking at me. "Oh yeah I got something to tell you." I said telling him. I told him everything I told my friends about Adam. "Why would he just kill people like that?" Johnny said looking at me. "I don't know ever since that day I couldn't trust anyone but myself, that was until I met my friends." I said wiping a tear away. "Does that also mean me, do you trust me?" he said looking at me. "I-i-I do trust you." I said looking over the town again. We were on our way back to the dorms until he said. "This is as far as I can go. Good night Blake." He said before he walked off. I still had his hoodie. When I enter the dorm Ruby was cleaning her weapon. "Oh hey Blake, how did it go you were gone all day. " Weiss said sitting on the sofa. "Pretty good. I-I trust him." I said taking off his hoodie. "Wait you didn't leave with a hoodie this morning is that Johnny's? Ruby said looking at the logo on the shoulder. "It got cold and he told me I can have this he has like tons of them." I said sitting next to Weiss. "So Yang I heard that Ruby walked in on you and Eric." I said. "WHOA YOU TOLD HER!?" Yang said looking at her. "Yeah sorry." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck. "I really don't want to talk about my love life." Yang said. "Well I didn't want to hear that anyways." Weiss said putting her hands behind her head. "Well it's kinda of getting late so am going to bed night guys." I said yawning. I went to my room to notice a note. "What the?" I said looking it at my name was on it. 'Blake you left me on that train prepare to enter a nightmare of no awake, Adam." I said looking at the name. "t-this is a joke right!?" I said looking at it. "If only it was. " I heard a voice in the corner. I turned my head to see Adam looking at me. "Why did you leave the white fang?" Adam said looking at me. (OKAY BEFORE ANYONE GOES OFF ABOUT THAT. BLAKE MIGHT HAVE BEEN IN THE WHITEFANG IDK) "I LEFT BECAUSE WE WERE KILLING PEOPLE WHO NEVER EVEN HOLD A WEAPON BEFORE!" I said reaching for the spot I last left my chainsthlye. "Looking for this?" he said holding it. "What do you want?" I said backing up. "Your friend Johnny, he has cause trouble for me and my organization. He said fixing his mask. "The whitefang?" I said. "Whitefang is a cover for our real name is…..templer." he said taking off his glove to show a ring with a cross on it. I woke up in a panting. "Was that a nightmare." I said holding my pillow.

WHOA TWSIT FOR ADAM ENTERING THE STORY IF YOUR ANGERY WITH THIS THEN DON'T READ THIS CH IT IS A WORK OF A FAN OF BOTH RWBY AND ASSASSINS CREED.

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OFF! Leaves with a group of bluecoats*


End file.
